Random Mission
by runnerfan13
Summary: As the light cleared the 7 on-lookers stared where Chaya had once stood bc now she had dissapeared in the last 2 seconds but her opponent had started to charge at them ready to kill them in a second. . ." from the story
1. Wierdness

Ch 1 Weirdness  
Kurama looked around his friends were no where in site. "Damn it," he fumed, "Where the heck did they go?" he said. "You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity!" a voice called. "Or is that only when you answer yourself? Oh well who cares... why are you here?" Chaya said. "I got separated from my friends. Who are you and why are you here?" he responded calmly. "I'm Chaya and I'm here to meet a group of stupid spirit detectives that can't do anything without their mommies." She teased for she knew who he was even if he didn't know her. "Hey I'm one of those "so called" stupid spirit detectives. Wait you're who Koenma sent us out to meet? That just figures. Will you come out now so I can introduce myself properly?" Kurama said. "Sure, why not." She replied as she stepped out from the bushes.  
She had medium length brown hair that was in a ponytail that went down to her mid back, green eyes just like Kurama's. She was in a blue tank top with cargo pants and sneakers. "Happy now?" she questioned, but she never got her answer b/c at that very moment a screaming Yusuke ran into Kurama. "Yusuke what the heck are you doing?!" Kurama questioned. "Running from Hiei." He responded calmly. "Get back here you baka!!!" Hiei roared as he ran into the clearing they were standing in he was about to clobber Yusuke when he noticed Chaya. "Who the heck are you?" Hiei asked. "She's the one who Koenma sent us to meet." Replied Kurama before she could say anything. "Oh." "Hey aren't there supposed to be four of you guys?" she questioned with a confused look on her face. "Huh? Oh where is Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "How the heck would I know!!!" she roared. "I wasn't asking you..." Yusuke cooed. "Oh ^_^;" "That baka probably just got lost or chased by a rabbit squirrel. Boy I hope it's the second one 'because maybe the squirrel would eat him." Hiei said to himself, but everyone else heard, and took a few steps back from him. "What?!?!" Hiei questioned. "Nothing *cough* freak *cough*." Chaya stated.  
Hiei gives her a death glare and she just glares right back at him. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Help there's a rabbit squirrel Chasing me!!!" Kuwabara screamed as he ran straight through the clearing not even noticing the four starring at him. "Well... at least Hiei got his wish... I guess." Yusuke stated. "Wait did any of you see a squirrel in the first place?" Chaya said sounding worried because she didn't want to work with a lunatic on this mission. If she did, she would go crazy and hit things with her weapon of choice. "Uh... nope." Yusuke stated. "Right..." Chaya responded. "Great now I'm working with a lunatic." She thought. "Um... anyways I guess I should tell you guys what your next mission is. Well it's..."  
A/N: Hey look it's a cliffy ending to my first chapter but you knew that was coming. Please R+R. And if you would like to be in my story please e-mail me your character. Thanks for reading my first story ^_^.~runner13~ 


	2. The New Missionand New Friends

A/N: HEY THANKS TO ANY ONE WHO REVIEWS DICLAMER – I DON'T OWM ANYTHING ABOUT YYH ALL THE CHARACTERS YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF I OWN OR MY FRIENDS OWN  
  
Chapter 2: The Mission and New Friends  
  
"Well your mission is . . ." "Chaya where are you?" a voice called. "Over here in the clearing!" She yelled as a response. "Hey there you are we've been looking for you. Hey who are these people?" A girl with green eyes and reddish brownish hair stepped into the clearing. A boy with brown eyes and blonde and black hair "Yeah we were worried that you got lost" soon followed her. He stated. "These are the ones Koenma sent us out to find. I was just about to tell them the mission when you guys came. Well the mission is that we have to find a prisoner trapped in the middle of one of the demon world's forest. The problem is that we don't know their exact location." Chaya finished. "Oh and these are Kamira she's 13 and Yanosenu or Yani he's 14." She looked at them when she finished with an expression on her face that meant any questions? "Oh and Hayanii will be joining us later, but we should get some rest and then start our search tomorrow morning. Is that ok with everyone?" "Yeah I guess." "Good then I guess we'll camp out here for the night." As soon as she finished every one started to get ready for bed. "Hey, sorry but this is bugging me. How do you know Koenma ?" Yusuke asked. "That's easy." Kamira started. "Were spirt detectives just like you guys." "Wow, really?" "Yup, we patrol a different area of Japan then you that's all really." Yani stated. "So what do you want to talk about since it's early and I don't think any of us want to go to bed yet?" Kamira asked. "We could always tell creepy stories." Suggested Kuwabara. "Sure why not?" A bored Yani said. "Oh, I know a good one it starts of as . . ."  
  
A/N: HEY LOOK ITS ANOTHER CLIFFY ENDING. HEY PLEASE SEND ME SOME SCARY STORIES TO PUT IN HERE BUT ONLY REAL GOOD SCARY STORIES 'CAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW ANY GOOD ONES SO PLEASE R+R ~RUNNERFAN13~ 


	3. scary stories from kuwabara!

A/N: HEY YA'LL IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW ME FOR THIS STORY (BESIDES CLICKITY) THEN IM GOING TO HAVE TO DELETE IT AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THAT CAUSE IM REALLY WORKING HARD ON IT BUT I DO NEED SOME IDEAS FOR A SCARY STORY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANY GOOD ONES SO I NEED FOR YOU GUYS TO E- MAIL ME ONE OR I WILL HAVE TO STOP MY STORY AND SO FAR I LIKE IT AND I HOPE THAT YOU DO TO IT'S JUST THAT I NEED REVIEWS B4 I CAN CONTINUE MY STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND SEND ME SOME GOOD SCARY STORIES OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WUT HAPPENS IN IT AND I HAVE SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS STORY IT'S JUST THAT I NEED SOME IDEAS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS ~RUNNERFAN13~ 


	4. Fights, Arguments, and more Fights

Chapter 4 - Fights, Arguments, and more Fights  
  
A/N: Hey thanks 4 the (few) reviews well I decided that im gonna be the "narator" person in this story. Also I found out that i have alter egos!!!!!1(scary thought actually) well here they are-  
claire- the bitch  
botan ( not from yyh)- happy 1  
jenni- hyped up on suga all the time  
ruth- serious person  
lizeth- scary, demented one  
  
so. . . they'll be back later in my A/N   
  
Disclaimer- Nope sorry i dont own it and i dont wanna (to much hard work, and im to lazy 4 my own good)  
  
~^~~~-----^^^^^~~~ Now on w/ the story~~~^^-----~~~~~  
  
We find our "heroes" in the forest half consiecne , half not. The reason 4 this is b/c Kuwabara is trying ( key word) to tell a scary story.  
  
"huh" Chaya startled from her sleep. She looked around her and saw nothing. Maybe im imaging things. Then there was a noise above her in a tree, she looked up and saw a familiar pair of red eyes.  
  
" hey Hayanii " she called. " why dont you come down and join us???????"  
  
"hn" was the infamous reply.  
  
" fine wutever stay in a tree for all i care" Chaya said a little louder than she intended. b/c now every1 was staring at her like she was insane.  
  
"nani? (see bottom of page for translation) im not insane, I was talking 2 Hayanii. She likes trees so she wont come down" Chaya responded like it was the most natural thing to say. Acctualy 4 her it was.  
  
They sat there in silence 4 a minute or 2 when suddenly Yusuke had an idea. Which i must say is ammazing i mean Yusuke having an acctual idea!!!!!!! okay, any ways back 2 the story. . .  
  
"Hey i have an better idea than listening to Kuwabara try and tell a scary story." at the mention of a better activity he got his attention.  
  
" well wut is it?????" Kamira asked egarly.  
  
" why dont we have a mini dark tournament in this clearing. kinda like sprit detectives vs. sprit detectives." He responed excitedly.  
  
" Okay, that sounds like fun, How about we pair up by strength." Yani seguested.  
  
A murmer of aggrement went around the group as they got up and mmoved 2 oppssite sides of the ring *cough*claering*cough*  
  
"weakest 2 strongest ?? if so Yani your up" Hayanii had finally come out of the tree saying.  
  
"The first match will be." Chaya had grabed a stick ans started acting like Juri saying. "From my Team Yani and from team Urameshi (spell check??) kuwabara."  
  
They walked to the center of the ring and kuwabara noticed sumthing. (a/n: i think im making kuwabara 2 smart but. . . oh well)  
  
" Hey your the only boy on your team and your the weakest, man that sucks!!!!!" Kuwabara said while laughing his head off.  
  
"Dont you dare think for one second that im weak." He responed coldy. " It's just that im only 25% demon and they are all 50% or full demons." He said while nodding his head toward his team.  
  
" and begin." Chaya said dropping her hand and running to the sidelines.  
  
" also" Yani said still coldy. "I'll beat you in 2 moves or less." And w/ that he inseethed his katanna.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kuwabara screamed sprinting toward Yani, who sat there w/ a bored look on his face. In the last second he attacked Kuwabara w/ the hilt of his katanna. Knocking Kuwabara into a tree.  
  
" 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 . . ." Chaya started counting. "8 ,9 ,10. And Yani is the winner." She said happily. Telepathicly she talked w/ Hayanii.  
  
"hey Hayanii, u go next kamira cant."  
  
"why cant she??/"  
  
"Kurama is her opponent"  
  
"Oh, I understand. I'll fight next then"  
  
"good, and arigatou"  
  
"dou-itashimashite" Hayanii said while walking into the ring.  
  
"the second match. From my team Hayanni, from Team Urameshis Kurama." She cheered happily.  
  
Instead of talking these 2 were staring into each others eyes daring the other to blink.  
  
from in the tree Kuwabara yelled "Kurama you cant fight her shes a girl!!!!"  
  
" You know" Hayanii said not moveing her gaze from Kurama's eyes. "Thats sexist." (okay hey i got that from a different fanfic but i cant remember which one right now but i dont own that)  
  
"Begin" Chaya cheered and lept back to her group. And w/ that they were off.  
  
A/N: ha ha cliff aint it?  
  
claire- not really  
  
me- shut up  
  
jenni- sugar!!!!!!!!! must have sugar!!!*races around trying to find sugar*  
  
ruth- right while she looks for sugar here's a dictionary  
  
nani- what  
  
arigatou- thank you  
  
dou-itashimashite- your welcome  
  
me- also sorry about the fight sence cause that was my first fight sence i didnt know wut to do. also sorry about how long it took me to update.  
  
lizeth- THE RING rox!!!!!!  
  
all but lizeth - O.O'''''' you've never seen the ring!!!!!!  
  
lizeth- so???  
  
Me- bye, Ya'll come back now ya here!!!!!!!  
  
(lol sorry couldnt reseist the hillbily thing)  
  
p.s.- R+R w/ ideas for villans cause i need em so send me your characters plz!!!! thanks ^_~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
